Percy's New Life
by SonOfPoseidon00
Summary: Percy has a decision to make. He gets two wishes from the gods. What will they be and what will he do with them?
1. Chapter 1: The Decision

Chapter 1: A Decision

 _Percy pov_

I tossed and turned in my bunk at Camp Half-Blood. The gods had said they would give each of us a reward for defeating Gaea, but Leo was caught in the final inferno and is presumed dead. I guess then that the gods would be giving the gift to the rest of us: me, Annabeth, Reyna, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Nico. I thought about what that reward Zeus and my dad talked about would be. I remembered then the victory over Kronos at the Battle of Manhattan, and how I got the choice of being deified or not. Then, I dissented. I instead chose to continue Luke's dream— make sure each and every demigod is claimed by 13.

I leaned back on my bed and I thought maybe I could be more comfortable. I moved the beds all to one side and summoned a water ball eight feet in diameter. I immediately plunged inside it and started coming up with ideas for the reward tomorrow. I forced myself not to think "a threesome with Aphrodite and Piper" but rather of things that I could make them do.

I ended up choosing…


	2. Chapter 2: To Olympus

_Annabeth pov_

Today is the day, the day where we can get anything from the gods. As a gift for saving the world from Gaea, each of the eight survivors gets two choices from Zeus and the others. Since the gods are expecting us at noon on Olympus, I go with Jason to Cabin 3 to get Percy. I find him inside a huge ball of water, sleeping.

"Wake up Seaweed Brain! I don't want one of my choices from the gods to be "Wake Percy Jackson up!" I yell.

Percy awakes with a start and accidentally shoots the entire mass of water at Jason, who is now standing there dripping wet and surprised.

"What are you guys choosing?" he asks the two of us.

Jason simply replies that he wants a new set of dry clothes. I laugh.

"I can take care of that," Percy replies, and with a snap he dries off Jason and the cabin door.

"Ready to go?" I ask.

"Yes, Wise Girl."

Jason flies Piper and me to Olympus, Percy shoots Hazel and himself up, and Frank the pegasus flies with Reyna while Nico shadow travels.

"Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3: The Choice

_Hazel pov_

While I hated Percy's choice to propel me to the 600th Floor of the Empire State Building (aka Olympus) I knew that only Jason had better reflexes than I, and he can fly.

Percy and I were the first to show up. We were followed by Nico who came out of the shadows, Pegasus Frank, with Reyna riding him, and Jason carrying a screaming Piper and Annabeth.

We decided that it would be Annabeth going first, then the Romans, then the Greeks, then Jason, Percy, and finally Nico.

"Ready?" asked Jupiter.

"Yes, lord Jupiter," I responded.

"Right now it's Zeus."

"Annabeth, go."

She asked for 3 wishes for all of us, then a blueprint-reading computer, then a talking pet owl, then the ability to control the Mist.

I asked for Nico's ability to summon ghosts, the ability to shadow travel, and lastly that my Spatha becomes indestructible.

Eventually it was Percy's turn.


	4. Chapter 4: The God of Sex and Time

_Percy pov_

I remembered what I wanted. Now it was my turn.

"I wish that Leo Valdez gets resurrected."

"He already was," I learn from Hades.

"Oh. Then I wish for weather control."

"Granted," says Zeus.

"I wish that I could become a god."

"Ok, let's vote on that one..." says Zeus.

"Wait."

"Yes, Perseus?"

"I want Annabeth to become a goddess with me."

"All who wish for Perseus and Annabeth to become gods, raise your hands."

Poseidon's and Athena's hand shot up. Aphrodite was not far behind. Next was Hestia, then Apollo.

 _Only two more_ , I think.

Artemis, Hephaestus, and Hermes were next. Zeus was the last. Nine hands. We were now gods.

"Perseus, what is your domain?" asks Zeus.

"Time and… and… sex."

"Annabeth?"

"Architecture and technology."

"All hail the God of sex and time, Percy Jackson and the goddess of architecture and technology, Annabeth Chase!"

"Sorry to burden, but Lord Hephaestus, will you fetch Leo and bring him here?" Annabeth says.

"Sure, Annabeth, but no need to say lord anymore."

He flashed away.


	5. Chapter 5: Back to Camp

Percy pov

Annabeth and I decided it would be a great idea to fly to camp. So we did. And it worked, but guess who was there to congratulate us? If you guessed Chiron, you were right.

"Great job, you two! Gods! I must say, that has been a while."

"Yeah, thanks, Chiron. I didn't expect it at all," said Annabeth. "It was not my choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Percy made me."

Piper suggested a party at that moment, but snuck away with me and Annabeth early on after the toasts.

"So, Percy. You're the God of sex now, no?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's have a threesome. Now."

Before I could say anything, Piper was already blowing me while Annabeth was on top of me, kissing me. I decided to slow time on the three of us. That way, it just makes it easier to fuck longer. Annabeth got down doggy style and beckoned me and Piper over. While I slammed her ass, she licked Piper, and her moans made Piper cum pretty quickly. I slow-mo _and_ make her orgasm better and longer, then proceed to loop it.

"PERRRCCCCYYYY!" she yelled.

"I'm cumming tooooooooooo!" shrieked Annabeth.

So I did the same thing to her, then we go back to the party with those two still cumming.

We then hear a huge _bang,_ and a familiar yell. I stop the girls' orgasms.

"LEO'S BAAAAAACK, HOMIES!"

We're going to make him explain why the hell he had disappeared for two months.

* * *

 **Hi guys. Sorry for the formatting madness last time. Here's chapter 5, in the normal way. Feel free to review.**


End file.
